1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method to extrude fine wires or tapes that will behave as superconductors above 70K.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally the YBa.sub.2 Cu.sub.3 O.sub.6+x superconductor is made well by known ceramic processing method. This method involves grinding yttrium oxide, barium carbonate and copper oxide. This mixture is calcined between 800.degree.-1050.degree. C. The powders after ball milling and mixing are sintered to compact at temperatures in the range 800.degree.-1050.degree. C. followed by annealing at about 400.degree.-600.degree. C. Although the final ceramic shows a sharp superconducting transition at about 85-90K, these materials are very hard and brittle. As a result, these materials are very difficult for the rolling operation.
This invention yields a reliable superconductor product as set out below, and in particular improves the superconducting transition temperature and also the ductility of the ceramic.